Mon ange
by dragopotter
Summary: HPxDM beaucoup trop court pour faire un résumé donc aller lire! lol


Disclamer : les perso ne m appartiennent pas malheureusement de même que la chanson qui appartient à Nolwenn Leroy.

Pairing : HP/DM

Cette fanfiction est un POV de drago

-------------------------------------

**_Mon ange_**

La guerre est finie depuis huit mois maintenant. Huit mois que tu as battu l'autre face de serpent, huit mois que l'on essais de vivre heureux. Malheureusement, je ne peux plus faire semblant d'être heureux je t'aime trop pour me résigner à ça.

La guerre m'a tout pris, mes amis mes parents, ma maison et maintenant toi. Oh Harry ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réussi à éviter le dernier sort de Voldemort ?

Je suis devant la porte de ta chambre à sainte –mangouste. J'ai peur d'entrer et de te voir allonger sur ton lit pal comme la mort qui ne tardera pas à t'arracher à moi. Je ne veux pas que la dernière image que tu ais de moi sois celle de quelqu'un d'apeuré.

Malgré tous, je ne veux pas te laisser seul alors j'entre, tu es là entrain de te noyer dans des draps blancs à en faire mal aux yeux.

En parlant d'yeux les tient sont fermés, tu dors profondément. Tu sais j'ai peur du jour où tu fermeras tes magnifiques émeraudes a jamais. Je sais que ce jour arrivera bientôt ! Ce que je ne sais pas c'est ce que je vais devenir sans toi mon ange, ma moitié. Finalement c'est bien que tu dormes au moins tu ne vois pas ni mes larmes ni mes mains qui tremblent. Tu sais hier j'ai entendu une chanson d'une chanteuse moldue, en l'entendant j'ai cru qu'elle avait été écrite pour moi.

Ecoute mon cœur.

_J'ai la gorge nouée_

_Une porte à pousser_

_Tu ne dois rien savoir_

_De mon émoi_

_C'est un jour de soleil_

_Mais tout est triste en moi_

_Et je me suis juré_

_D'être forte pour toi_

_Et pourtant_

_Je crois, vraiment_

_Qu'il faudrait si peu de choses_

_Pour que je craque et_

_Que je me montre_

_Vulnérable enfin_

_Car, je sais que tu vas_

_Nous quitter mon ange_

_La clarté étrange de ton sourire_

_Illumine mon été_

_Je sais que tu vas nous_

_Quitter mon ange_

_Mais comment oser te toucher_

_J'ai si peur de voir_

_Mes mains tremblées_

_Je m'assois sur ton lit_

_Dans toutes ces vagues de plis_

_Où tu pourrais te noyer_

_Pour une éternité_

_Je vais dire des bêtises,_

_T e raconter mon château,_

_Parler devient ma hantise,_

_Et s'il me manquait des mots?_

_Pourtant je crois, vraiment_

_Qu'il faudrait si peu de choses_

_Pour que je craque et_

_Que je me montre_

_Vulnérable enfin_

_Et si j'étais trop lâche_

_Pour voir la vérité_

_Et l'accepter avec courage_

_Comme toi tu le fais_

_Car, je sais que tu vas_

_Nous quitter mon ange_

_La clarté étrange de ton sourire_

_Illumine mon été_

_Je sais que tu vas tout_

_Quitter mon ange_

_Et si loin de moi t'envoler..._

_Je le sais que tu vas_

_Nous quitter mon ange_

_La clarté étrange de ton sourire_

_Illumine mon été_

_Je sais que tu vas nous_

_Quitter mon ange_

_Mais comment oser te toucher_

_J'ai si peur de voir_

_Mes mains... tremblées_

Pendant que je chantais tu t'es réveillé alors j'ai sécher mes larmes car je t'avais promis de ne pas pleurer.

Quand tu m'as vu tu m'as vu tu as souri d'un sourire que je ne te connaissais pas. Ce sourie était plein d'amour, de tristesse et d'excuses. J'ai compris à ce moment là que c'était la dernière fois que je te voyais sourire et que voyais tes yeux. Je t'ai alors murmuré les seuls mots qui me venaient à l'esprit : Je t'aime. Comme si tu attendais uniquement ces trois mots, tes yeux se sont fermés à jamais.

-----------------------------------------

Voilà trois jour que tu m'as quitté. Aujourd'hui tu repose dans un cercueil de bois blanc. Je crois bien que la totalité de la communauté sorcière est réunie pour rendre un dernier hommage à leur héros. Tu va être enterré non pas a Poudlard comme le voulais l ministère mais là où toi tu le voulais, à coté de tes parents à Godric's Hollow. Tu es parti mais tu m'as laissé le plus merveilleux des cadeaux qu'il puisse exister ! Je suis enceint mon amour ! Je t'aimerai toujours mon ange.

**THE END**

Note : J'espère que vous avez aimé et surtout qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes !!!(lol) sinon que vous ayez aimé ou non laisser moi une review histoire de savoir ce que ma fic vaut.

Bisous à tous


End file.
